Tarth
Tarth is the name Valusians have given to their world. However, not all cultures on the planet, or even the continent call the world Tarth. Each culture has it's own name for the planet that supports and sustains them. The known lands of Tarth according to Valusian scholars stretch from the White Towns in the North to the Dragon Isles to the South. The distance between the White Towns and Kings Port is roughly two-thousand miles. The distance between Kings Port and the Dragon Isles is another one-thousand miles. Kos is bordered by a vast desert and few know what lies beyond. Evernight Era By the time of the Evernight Era, scholars have been able to piece together a map encompassing a much greater potion of Tarth. The land masses and territorial holdings are depicted crudely and the exact scale is in question, but the map sufficiently answers the question: what lies beyond Valusia. To the North and Northeast lie the lands of the Dwarves and the Elves, respectively. The Elven controlled territory runs half the length of Valusia, closely following the road from Aragron to Endin. The Dwarves have carved their cities due North of the Valusian mainland, in the mountainsides of the Dread Mountains. There is rumored to be another race of Elves far to the Northeast and have built vast metropolises of ice. Far to the East, across the sea, lies the land of Argos. Few have seen this land and returned to speak of it, but those who have say it consists of dense rain forest and populated by all manner of scaled beasts, including a race of lizardmen. To the Northeast lies the White Towns, home of the Northmen. The majority of their land consists of sparse pine forest, open tundra, and steep hillsides. Their holdings raise slightly above the permafrost line and extend to the Southwest into lands formerly held by the Empire of Kos. The borderlands between the White Towns and Kos are heavily contested. When not being ravaged by the Northmen, this Northern tract of land is quite fertile, unlike the greater majority of Kos which is mostly desert and rocky wastelands. Much of Kos is bordered by ocean or sea, and so Kos has many port cities. To the West is the Vast ocean, across which is Argos. To the East is the Sea of Bones, so named due to the numerous shipwrecks the sea has caused. In the Southeast, the peninsula pierces deep into the Sea of Bones and just beyond that lies the Dragon Isles. Directly South of Kos is the land of the Khajiit, Al Ja'Khaj Azir. The Northeastern border between Azir and Kos is protected by the steep Fang mountains, and the Northwestern border is protected by a dense forest. Extended Map of Tarth Map of Valusia NOTE: The map of Valusia is distorted like so many maps from its time. For example, the distance from the Dales to Kings Port is one-thousand miles, while the distance to the White Towns is twice that distance, though the map shows just the opposite. Category: Evernight Miscellaneous